


M Y   B E S T F R I E N D [F E M A L E   K U R O T S U K I]

by Alya_blossom (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Tsukishima, M/M, fem!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alya_blossom
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo are best friends but recently Kuroo has started feeling for his best friend.he tries to push the emotions away and even ignored them but they won't go away.so after finally confessing them to his surprise his best friend feels the same way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	M Y   B E S T F R I E N D [F E M A L E   K U R O T S U K I]

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is only short to get the ball rolling

<https://images.app.goo.gl/T3t6ZWVKebo1i5jK6>

female Tsukishima

<https://images.app.goo.gl/RcpbFpkRc1NJ3MDW9>

female Kuroo and Kenma

* * *

"Tsukki!!" Kuroo beamed when she spotted her best friend near her locker, Tsukishima turned her head slightly to see Kuroo running up to her but wasn't fast enough to move out the way when Kuroo jumped and landed on her causing them both to fall. Tsukishima immediately got up and dusted herself off with Kuroo doing the same. 

"darling, it seems your here early what's the occasion?" Tsukishima asks. "Atsumu is coming back from her summer vacation trip!" Kuroo nearly shouted. Excitement danced in Tsukishima's eyes but he kept a neutral face. "finally, that fucking bastard took my limited edition dino plushie with her by 'accident'" Tsukishima huffed and rolled his eyes.

"YEAH!-" "shut up" Kuroo was cut off by Kenma who had just also arrived. since the school didn't have uniforms, the students wore whatever they wanted. Kuroo wore some skinny black ripped jeans that had two silver chains hanging on each side with a red Nekoma hoodie and a Nekoma sweater tied around his waist with checkered vans. Kenma wore a large Nekoma hoodie with black leggings and black flats. 

Tsukishima wore a black hoodie crop top that had 3 white stripes on both of the forearms, a black and white plaid pleated skirt, white thigh high stockings, and black high heel boots. their moto for getting ready was go big or stay home. 

"good morning Ken" Tsukishima says and slowly takes Kenma's game-boy away from her. Kenma takes a deep breath and watches as she puts the game-boy in her locker. "hey Kuroo do you think if i speed run i'd make it in the cafeteria in time for the muffins" Kenma asks and Kuroo shook his head "the muffins are already gone, you came too late" Kuroo said and Kenma sighed.

"which is why i stopped by the cafè a block away and got you a large chocolate muffin with some ice coffee" Kuroo said and gave Kenma the plastic bag that was in her hand the whole time but the two didn't notice. "oh thank you Kuroo" Kenma beamed and immediately dug into her muffin. 

"alright later babes i gotta get to class" Tsukishima said walking away and lazily waved the two off. "i heard Atsumu is dating Sakusa" Kenma said and Kuroo shrugged "good for her, Queen needs some love after her last exes" Kuroo said and the two started walking to class together

* * *

**Bad bitch party**

**Tsukki**

_@Tsumu, heard your coming back from  
_ _your little vaca.?_

5 : 0 6

**Tsumu**

_i'm already here babes! i was unpacking!  
i have a lot of clothes and other products from  
Martinique!  
_

5 : 0 7

**Kuroo**

_so cool!! oh! Kenma heard that your dating  
_ _Sakusa! true?_

5 : 0 8

**Tsumu**

_yeah i am! crazy how the word got around. . ._

5 : 0 8

**Ken_Ken**

_you posted it on your instagram, twitter and made a story on  
snapchat?_

5 : 0 9

**Tsumu**

_Yeah i did :)_

5 : 1 0

**Queenkawa**

_sorry i couldn't chat earlier but congrats on your new  
relationship! _

5 : 1 1

**Tsumu**

_thank you QueenKawa!_

5 : 1 1

**Tsukki**

_greeting Queen_

5 : 1 2

**Ken_Ken**

_good evening your majesty_

5 : 1 3

**Kuroo**

_how are you today your Highness?_

5 : 1 3

**Queenkawa**

_@Tsukki@Ken_Ken, greetings to you two  
@Kuroo, i am feeling great thank you!_

5 : 1 4

**Ken_Ken**

_i heard there were some cannibals on the loose in Germany_

5 : 1 5

**Kuroo**

_you hear a lot of things kitten_

5 : 1 6

**Queenkawa**

_you guys wanna hang out at the new Cafe?_

5 : 1 7

**Tsukki**

_i'm down_

5 : 1 7

**Tsumu**

_^ same_

5 : 1 7

**Kuroo**

_^ yeah i'll be there_

5 : 1 7

**Ken_Ken**

_^ okay i'll come_

5 : 1 8

**Queenkawa**

_great i'll pick you guys up at 6 : 30_

5 : 20 

**Queenkawa is offline**

**Tsumu is offline**

**Tsukki is offline**

**Kuroo is offline**

**Ken_Ken is offline**

**Author's Note:**

> next chapters will be longer


End file.
